Bacanal
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Two-shot, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro. Resumen: Los espíritus del infierno encarnados por los cuatro generales del Negaverso, buscan ayuda en los mas profundo de la oscuridad, pues quieren cometer sus fechorías en el mundo de los humanos, ¿lograran su cometido? Parejas varias, Serena y Seiya incluidos. Advertencia: Sexo sucio.
1. Chapter 1

.*.

Two-shot, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Los espíritus del infierno encarnados por los cuatro generales del Negaverso, buscan ayuda en los mas profundo de la oscuridad, pues quieren cometer sus fechorías en el mundo de los humanos, ¿lograran su cometido? Parejas varias, Serena y Seiya incluidos. Advertencia: Sexo sucio.

* * *

.

 **.*Bacanal*.**

 **:**

Las sombras de la noche se deslizaban, sus capas ondeaban mientras bajaban los escalones, húmedos, fríos, oscuros. Los generales estaban decididos, año con año buscaban más que una experiencia sensorial, pero su poder era limitado, ellos a placer siempre iban en pos de los mortales, pero realmente nunca los tocaban, solo podían saborear las almas perdidas, pero siempre se perdían de la calidez de los cuerpos, pero en el día de los difuntos, se abría una puerta, aunque siempre cruzaban, no podían tener la experiencia que deseaban, por eso iban en busca de ella.

Sus largas botas se detuvieron cuando los Shedu les impidieron el paso.

Jedite, Neflyte, Zoisite y Kunzite entornaron sus ojos a modo de protesta.

-¿Qué desean aquí?- pregunto Taiki.

-Si buscan la basura, se equivocaron de pasillo- se burló Yaten.

\- ¡No se hagan los importantes, saben a qué venimos! - respondió Kunzite.

-Nuevamente vienen a molestar a mi hija.

-Reina Beryl- los seis hicieron una reverencia, hincando sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Majestad, disculpe la molestia, en este momento me desharé de la basura- dijo Yaten sacando un enorme tridente.

-Cariño, si te enojas, se te arrugara la cara- comento Rei que venía detrás.

Los generales nunca habían sido pillados por la Reina, se levantaron presurosos, disculpándose nuevamente.

-Esperen- les ordeno Beryl- mi hija está un poco triste, tal vez le haga bien una distracción, pero quien sabe si quiera ayudarlos, a ella nunca le ha gustado el mundo terrenal.

-Por eso personas como yo le hacemos el trabajo sucio, es una floja- murmuro Rei.

-Pero los Shedu los acompañaran, ella puede molestarse, y no se de lo que pueda ser capaz.

-Que fastidio- bufo Yaten.

Los generales sonrieron triunfantes, Taiki les mostro el camino que ya conocían.

Rei se acercó a Yaten, y le acaricio el trasero con descaro.

-Luego nos vemos cariño.

-Por supuesto- contesto gustoso.

El platinado vio como Rei se contoneaba provocativamente, mientras se alejaba con la Reina Beryl.

"Por supuesto"

:.

.:

Llegaron a un enorme salón, totalmente en oscuridad, unos ojos dorados remarcados con una luna creciente les gruño, la luz de pronto ilumino ese sitio, sentada en medio de un montón de cojines se encontraba una hermosa rubia de odangos dorados.

\- ¿Qué desean? Ah, esperen, ya se, siempre en esta fecha.

-Mil disculpas, pero, tal vez esta vez si usted quisiera…- dijo Neflyte con temor.

-Nunca me ha interesado.

El lobo gruño muy cerca del rostro de Neflyte, Yaten reprimió una risa, la chica siempre los rechazaba.

-Encontramos prospectos muy suculentos, en una fiesta de disfraces de universidad- prosiguió Zoisite- mire usted…

Los ojos azules acariciaron el pelaje negro de su lobo, miro indiferente las fotos que le ofreció Zoisite, pero de pronto, un chico de coleta azabache llamo su atención, reía al lado de una pelirroja, ella respiro la pureza con tan solo ver sus ojos zafiros, y quiso tener esa pureza.

-Creo que esta vez sí estoy interesada.

:.

.:

Seiya y Kakkyu llegaron a la fiesta, el chico vestía el clásico traje de vampiro, y ella por supuesto era su vampiresa.

La canción de Dua Lupa New Rules, inundaba el enorme salón de la Universidad de Tokyo.

Kakkyu esperaba tener la primera vez de Seiya, lo quiso desde que lo conoció, él no estaba interesado más que en la música y su carrera, así que fue un gran alivio que aceptara ser su cita de esa noche, ella se había esforzado tanto, merecía su recompensa, tenía unos condones guardados en su bolsa.

-Chicos por aquí- los saludo efusivamente Mina, Kaitou su novio les hizo espacio a los recién llegados en el sillón.

\- ¿No vino Ami? - pregunto Kakkyu a Lita.

-Si, pero tomo de más, fue al baño.

\- ¡Pero si esto recién comienza! - exclamo Kakkyu sorprendida.

-Ya saben que la pobre no se le da esto, se esforzó demasiado.

-Pero ya se tardó- dijo Molly levantándose- iré a ver si está bien.

-Mientras nosotros buscaremos buenos prospectos para ustedes- comento Mina con picardía.

:.

.:

Ami se lavaba la cara en el baño, pero de pronto, la imagen de un chico rubio la miro con intensidad, se giró espantada.

-Es el baño de las…

Pero Zoisite no la dejo terminar, atrapo su boca en un beso apasionado.

-Vamos a pasarla bien- dijo mientras le ponía seguro al baño.

Ami iba a pedir ayuda, eso no estaba bien, era un completo desconocido, sin embargo, tenía unas manos habilidosas, que ya estaban frotándola bajo la falda, la razón abandono su mente, y se entregó al placer.

:.

.:

Molly llego al baño, unos fuertes gemidos le anunciaron que algo intenso pasaba tras esa puerta.

-Mas, mas, mas- cada palabra arrastrada por Ami la humedeció.

-Ahora te daré tu premio por ser buena alumna- dijo Zoisite con voz ronca.

-Sería una pena que molestaras a tu amiga- dijo Neflyte asustándola por la espalda - ¿Por qué no mejor te unes a la fiesta?

Neflyte la cargo en sus brazos, adormeciéndola con la mirada, segundos después ya estaban en la enfermería, ella despertó, dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda, y el extraño hombre también, mostrando un enorme miembro listo para atacarla.

-Veamos que hace esa linda boquita tuya.

Molly ni siquiera se resistió, dejo que el hombre frotara su miembro en los labios, ella sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero nuevamente, con ese poder seductor que lo caracterizaba, termino dominándola, haciendo que ella succionara una y otra vez, hasta que se corrió en su interior.

-Ahora es tu turno.

Neflyte le abrió las piernas, y de una profunda estocada la penetro.

:.

.:

Mina preocupada porque sus amigas no volvían, fue a investigar junto con Lita.

El pasillo por donde iban caminando, de pronto se oscureció.

-Las luces están drenando la electricidad del campus- dijo Mina encendiendo unos cerillos.

-No me digas que ya fumas- recrimino Lita.

-Claro que no, las cargo por si tengo que encender alguna vela de cumpleaños.

-Tonta.

-Unas chicas tan adorables- dijo Kunzite.

-Podría pasarles algo- agrego Jadeite.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Mina retrocediendo junto con Lita.

-Alguien que las llevara hasta el cielo.

Kunzite apago el cerillo de Mina, y cuando ella pudo ver luz, se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

:.

Mina intento sacar su gas pimienta del bolso, Kunzite rio.

-No importa lo que intentes no funcionara.

Ambos se encontraban en la dirección de la escuela, un sofá los invitaba a usarlo.

-No vayas a propasarte- dijo Yaten- tenemos nuestros límites.

-Tu vete a cuidar a la princesa, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

Mina corrió hasta Yaten.

-Por favor, ayúdame.

-Soy peor que él, no molestes- le contesto.

-Pero luces tan diferente.

-Tengo una maravillosa idea, hagamos un trio- propuso Kunzite.

\- ¡Que! - exclamaron Yaten y Mina

:.

.:

Lita se encontraba corriendo en la biblioteca, empezó a patear la puerta de salida cuando la encontró, estaba sudando de nervios.

-Ven acá preciosa, no te dolerá- dijo Jadeite.

-No hagas mucho escandalo- comento Taiki mientras sostenía un libro- este es un lugar sagrado.

-Y tu un imbécil, ¡vete de aquí!

Jadeite tomo los lentes del castaño y los aventó contra la pared, grave error. Taiki era muy tranquilo, pero si había algo que le ponía los nervios de punta era alguien metiéndose con sus lentes.

En dos segundos Jadeite salió disparado de la biblioteca.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Se pego Lita a su cuerpo, iba disfrazada de princesa egipcia, sin querer pego sus encantos en el cuerpo de Taiki, quien se asustó, como guardián de la princesa nunca había tenido contacto con un humano, y este olía tan condenadamente bien, quiso saber si también sabia igual, tomo el rostro de Lita, y le dio un profundo beso, a ella también le gusto.

:.

.:

La música de Kygo con la canción de First Time, inundaba el lugar, las luces cada vez eran mas tenues.

Kakkyu bailaba con Seiya, Kaitou ya se había unido también al ajetreo con Hotaru, después de todo Mina no aparecía.

-Deberíamos buscar a tus amigas, una tras otra ha desaparecido, ¿no te preocupa? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-Están grandecitas- respondió Kakkyu- mejor vayamos a tomar algo para llevar afuera, me gustaría refrescarme, ¿tú no? - pregunto seductoramente.

Seiya entendió la indirecta, no era de su total agrado, pero la pelirroja era en verdad hermosa, una hermosa vampiresa.

De pronto la música cambio, y fue como si el tiempo se congelara, por lo menos todos, excepto Seiya, quien dirigió su mirada a la entrada, siendo iluminada, una delicada y grácil figura, una rubia Harley Quinn había hecho su aparición, robándose los suspiros de todos y todas.

-Siempre haciéndose la importante- bufo Rei desde el techo de cristal.

-Estoy furioso uno de los Shedu se interpuso en mi camino, y yo que estaba tan contento por esta oportunidad.

-Podríamos jugar, ya sabes, la fidelidad no es una de las cualidades del inframundo, además, dicen que la piel cambia de sabor, ¿no te gustaría probar?

Jedite se relamió los labios.

Mientras que abajo, todos jadeaban, su olor era hechizante, atemorizante, era enigmática, la princesa de las tinieblas.

Uno a uno los chicos y chicas de la fiesta, le abrieron paso, embobados, extasiados de tan poderosa visión, había otras vestidas como ella, pero ninguna le podría llegar a los talones, además era la única con el peinado de Odangos, la hacía ver tierna, sexy.

Incluso Kakkyu fue presa del deseo, pero nadie le pudo tocar, paso de largo, y solo un roce de dedos con Seiya fue su mensaje, tenía que seguirla, no le importaba que el camino fuera espinoso.

Aunque casi corría, Seiya no podía alcanzarla, era como si el piso se extendiera bajo los pies de la rubia, y sus caderas se contoneaban elegantes bajo ese diminuto short, el pelinegro se preguntaba como nunca vio a esa chica en el campus, era preciosa, única.

De pronto ella se metió en un salón, invitando con la mirada a Seiya para que la siguiera. Por supuesto él estaba ya con la garganta seca, y su entrepierna deseosa y pulsante.

Para cuando entro Seiya, la chica de odangos ya está trepada en el escritorio.

\- ¿Quién eres? - susurro Seiya completamente hechizado.

Esa pregunta descoloco por completo a Serena, los humanos que solían verla era lo último que preguntaban, solo la deseaban, encontrando su final siquiera al tocarla, pero Seiya, Seiya parecía ser diferente, tal como lo presintió.

-Puedes llamarme Serena.

-Serena, creo que me enamore tan solo al verte.

Ella sintió una corriente extraña y vigorizante recorrer su cuerpo, tenía un plan, pero al verle de cerca, definitivamente tendría que cambiarlo, solo un poco.

-Seiya, tengo frio.

-Con gusto te calentare.

Ya no pudiendo más, Seiya la tomo de la cintura, Serena abrió las piernas, para que él se acercara mucho más, una última mirada y después un beso.

-Estas helada.

-Te dije que tenía frio.

-Conmigo no volverás a padecerlo.

-Eso estoy notando.

Entre suspiro y suspiro, ambos se comieron a besos, deseaban más, pero parecía que un simple salón no podía ser el lugar indicado, no para algo tan especial.

…

* * *

Mientras estaba escondiéndome de los niños que pedían dulces escribí esto (lo siento, hoy no estuve preparada), soy mala, y una degenerada, lo se…pero prometo que cuando regrese de mi fin de semana super especial lo termino.

¿Alguien sabe qué papel tiene Serena en la historia?

¿Dulce o trato?

¿Si mi próximo fic que actualizo es Idol Pop o Pintando un Destino, me perdonarías por dejarlo en suspense?

(Se va antes de que la linchen)


	2. Chapter 2

Two-shot, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Los espíritus del infierno encarnados por los cuatro generales del Negaverso, buscan ayuda en los mas profundo de la oscuridad, pues quieren cometer sus fechorías en el mundo de los humanos, ¿lograran su cometido? Parejas varias, Serena y Seiya incluidos.

Advertencia: Sexo sucio.

* * *

.

 **.*Bacanal*.**

 **:**

Seiya primero se quitó su disfraz de vampiro, la capa negra la aventó al suelo, y desesperado por no besar más a la rubia de odangos, le quito rápidamente la camiseta de Harley Queen, admiro sus blancos y preciosos senos, se relamió los labios anticipado por tocarlos, beso el cuello de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda.

–Espera– ordeno ella– ¿es tu primera vez, cierto?

–¿Cómo sabe…?

–Shhh– lo silencio con sus dedos en los labios, acariciándolos.

–Necesitamos un mejor lugar, no vas a perder tu virginidad en un salón de clases…

–Pero yo no puedo esperar– gimió Seiya sintiendo como su erección ya en el punto más alto.

–Si puedes, solo cierra los ojos, imagina el lugar adonde quisieras que sucediera esto.

Seiya creyó que solo era un juego, así que cerró los ojos, en espera de una gran recompensa por ser obediente, pero cuando los abrió, se encontró a la orilla del mar, pero no bajo la arena, cientos de flores blancas y rojas eran su cama, era una fantasía.

–Buen chico– sonrió ella.

Ambos estaban de pie, y un hermoso atardecer en el océano era su marco, sus figuras oscuras pronto se vieron desnudas, ella se hinco, mientras le acariciaba las piernas a Seiya.

–Déjame hacerte muy feliz.

:.

.:

Haruka se había enojado con Michiru, ella nunca le había sido infiel a la aguamarina, pero el ambiente estaba enrarecido, y por eso, y porque Kakkyu estaba despechada de que Seiya la dejara como una estúpida a media pista de baile, termino enredada con ella.

–¿Nunca lo habías hecho con una mujer? – pregunto Haruka sonriente ante la expectativa, Kakkyu asintió tímida y nerviosa.

La rubia metió uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad, Kakkyu abrió más sus piernas, presa de las electrizantes sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando la campeona de atletismo.

–Oh, Haru, eres maravillosa.

–Es lo que escucho muy a menudo– recalco con voz ronca.

Tal vez no estaba nada mal ese premio de consolación, y vaya consolación.

:.

.:

En otro lado de la escuela, otra rubia y un par de hombres también estaban siendo presa de sus bajas pasiones, los tres estaban tirados en la alfombra, Mina abierta de piernas para Yaten, completamente desnuda para Kunzite, ella habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos habia experimentado esa noche. Yaten encontraba muy excitante penetrar con su lengua a Mina, el siempre deseo estar así con la princesa del Inframundo, tener una piel tan similar y cabello dorado a su alcance lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que nunca pudo tener a Serena, además su única pareja habia sido Rei, por eso, probar nuevas tierras, era simplemente un agasajo, además, la forma en que Kunzite estaba masajeando los senos de ella, mientras la besaba con infinita pasión, lo estaba excitando a niveles insospechados, cuando el platinado mayor le dio un respiro a ella, jadeo una pregunta que la estaba matando.

–¿Quiénes son?

Ambos pararon de su labor, sonrieron cómplices, sopesando la idea de repetir esa acción en un futuro no muy lejano, ambos se pararon levantándola en el proceso, ella no podía sostenerse, pues sus piernas apenas lograban estabilizarse por la temblorina que aun tenía.

–¿Eso importa? – contesto Yaten.

Ella asintió.

–Después de esto, eso ya no importara– recalco Kunzite.

Y ambos al mismo tiempo la penetraron por delante y por detrás, sacándole un grito de placer a Mina.

"Voy a morir", pensó Mina, pero nada arrepentida de las sensaciones que le estaban proporcionando aquellos seres oscuros.

Era cierto que Yaten le estaba siendo infiel a Rei, pero también Rei no se había quedado atrás, en ese preciso momento, en unos de los autos de los chicos universitarios, Rei era follada con fiereza por Jedite.

"Si la sensación es diferente aquí en la tierra, es más excitante y real", pensó Jedite eyaculando dentro de Rei, por lo menos los demonios no podían procrear, no tenían de que preocuparse por simplezas como esas.

:.

:.

Serena repaso con su sonrosada y húmeda lengua la erección de Seiya, la piel desnuda era acariciada por el viento y el olor a mar se mezclaban con sus propios aromas.

Ella metió y saco la virilidad de Seiya de su boca.

–Yo, ah, yo…voy ah, ah venirme– gimió.

Ella sonrió, y no se quitó ante la advertencia, al contrario, sonrió mientras arremetía con su lengua cada centímetro de la jugosa carne, y por supuesto, se lo trago todo.

–Ahora tu hazme feliz– dijo Serena juguetona mientras hacía caer a Seiya a la cama de pétalos.

–Por supuesto.

Ella se preparó para una feroz embestida por parte del pelinegro, pero lo que obtuvo fue mucho mejor, Seiya encima de ella, admiro sus ojos celestes, acaricio con infinita ternura su mentón, su mejilla, sus labios, deposito un casto beso en ellos.

–Creo que esto es un sueño.

Serena sintió culpa por primera vez en su milenaria existencia, culpa de pensar que había ido por esa alma pura, por dejarles a los demás seres de las sombras aprovecharse de los humanos, ella tendría que remediar eso que había consentido, pero en ese momento solo importaba el guapo chico de ojos zafiro.

–Siento frio.

Seiya sonrió ante lo infantil que sonaba ella, como si de una niña se tratara, sintió celos cuando recordó lo experta que había sido con su boca.

–¿No es tu primera vez? – pregunto celoso.

–Con un humano sí.

Ella por una ocasión, le había pertenecido a Taiki, dejándole un gran vacío al castaño, vacío que ahora estaba llenando con Lita.

–¿Eres una alienígena?

Ella rio.

–Quisiera serlo, pero ahora, caliéntame.

–Te voy a derretir.

Nuevamente se besaron, ellos no tendrían sexo, harían el amor, ella también había quedado prendada de Seiya.

Seiya acaricio cada centímetro de la piel nívea, mientras que ella solo podía gemir, por primera vez desde que existió se sentía realmente viva

El beso, acaricio y succiono cada tetilla sonrosada, mientras sus dedos viajaban y penetraban a la rubia, encontrando aquel botón que la hizo explotar en miles de estrellas.

–Te necesito dentro– suplico ella, quien nunca había suplicado a nadie.

–Solo un poco más– dijo Seiya con voz ronca.

Siguió torturándola con besos apasionados en cada parte del cuerpo de Serena, lamio y beso entre sus senos, y una y otra vez enredo su lengua con la otra, pero ya no pudiendo más, e intentando ser lo más dulce posible, comenzó a invadirla, lentamente.

–Oh, Seiya, sí.

El acaricio su cabello y labios, y mientras arremetía muy lentamente dentro de ella, la miro, su cara llena de placer, sus gemidos entrecortados, y su mirada celeste, no quería perder cada detalle de Serena, mientras la llevaba a un suculento orgasmo, quería todo de ella, pero la rubia movió las caderas sugerentes, el llevo su delicadeza al demonio, y comenzó a moverse más ferozmente, gruñendo de placer.

–Ah, sí, sí, mas, Seiya, mas, ahí…ahí, si no te detengas.

La noche envolvió la playa, y pronto el amanecer, solo sus sombras fueron testigos de los primeros rayos del sol, Seiya abrazo a Serena.

–Nunca te vi en el campus, y ahora no quiero soltarte nunca más– fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

–Yo tampoco quiero soltarte– susurro Serena, quien cambio de planes, solo un poco.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente.

:.

Molly despertó al lado de Ami, su plan antes de la fiesta era que la peli azul regresaría con ella a su casa, ambas se encontraban cansadas.

–Tuve un sueño extraño– dijo Molly.

–Yo también, pero no lo recuerdo– contesto Ami desde el futón donde estaba acostada.

–Ni yo.

Ambas miraron el techo, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta.

:.

.:

–¡Lita cariño! – grito su mamá desde las escaleras– ¿No ibas a ver a Kakkyu al centro comercial?

Lita se removió en su cama, miro el reloj era casi medio día, ella siempre se levantaba temprano, se levantó y quedo sentada en su cama, de pronto el recuerdo fugaz de unos ojos violetas la invadieron, se levantó corriendo al baño, se miró en el espejo, se abrió la blusa exponiendo sus senos, miro su cuello y exploro su imagen en busca de algo, pero no había nada.

"Ni una marca"

Pero, ¿qué marca buscaba?

Se rasco la cabeza.

–¡Enseguida bajo mamá!

Al poco rato se encontró con Kakkyu, pero esta última sí que recordaba su noche ardiente con Haruka, y no dudo en contarle a Lita.

–Pero Seiya…

–¡Que se vaya al carajo! ¡No me importa que sea el más guapo de todos! Ya marqué a su casa para reclamarle, pero nadie me contesta, el lunes le diré unas cuantas verdades.

–Mira ahí están Mina y Kaitou– señalo Lita– pero están discutiendo.

–Seguro– dijo Kakkyu– ¿no te diste cuenta que él se fue con Hotaru? Al rato regresaron todos desaliñados.

–No, no sabía.

–Supongo, ya que te desapareciste, como las otras, ¿adónde demonios se metieron?

–No, no sé.

Después de darle una bofetada a Kaitou, Mina se acercó a las chicas.

–Veo que empezaste mal tu mañana– dijo Kakkyu burlona.

–Ay, ya cállate.

–Pero no te veo muy enojada.

–Pues no sé, siento que amanecí muy relajada, con algo de amnesia, ¡pero excelente!

–Tú también– murmuro Lita.

Ambas se miraron suspicaces, pero prefirieron evadir el tema.

:.

Rei se burlaba de Yaten, los generales miraban divertidos la escena.

–Serena ya no quiere abrirles el portal, ¿verdad?

–Ella prometió que lo haría.

–Si, ella lo prometió, desde hace cinco años que no vamos a la tierra.

"Desde aquella fiesta en la universidad"

–A mí también me gustaría repetir la experiencia– dijo Taiki.

–Pero todas sus presas ya no son tan inocentes– comento Rei– y han tenido la maldición encima por caer en sus juegos pecaminosos.

–Es cierto que a cada una le ha ido bastante mal.

–Serena ha cambiado eso, tuvo que usar gran parte de su poder, la reina Beryl la castigo severamente por lo que hizo, y por eso ya no puede abrir el portal, bueno, no por el momento– dijo Yaten esperanzado de ver a cierta rubia que le había ido muy mal en el amor.

–Aquí vienen, y por sus caras, parecen ser buenas noticias.

Pero la mirada de Serena era severa, como una advertencia de que no les permitirá repetir aquel bacanal con los humanos.

La persona a su lado le apretó la mano, en señal de apoyo a su decisión, porque si abrirían el portal, pero con ciertas condiciones.

:.

.:

Todos vestían de oficina, eran ya unos adultos maduros.

Molly se había vuelto una psicóloga, al principio sufrió mucho para conseguir un empleo estable, pues siempre fue presa de acoso, pero en días recientes, su suerte había mejorado.

A su lado se encontraba Ami, también había tenido muchos problemas laborales, y que decir en el amor, pero ahora parecía entenderse con un chico llamado Arman.

Lita era muy solitaria, siempre anhelante de ver aquellos ojos violetas, su madre recientemente había muerto, por eso también aprovecho el momento para llevar flores al cementerio.

Kakkyu se había marchado de Tokio, tuvo muchos problemas con Michiru, quien le hizo la vida imposible en la universidad, y, además, quería olvidar a Seiya, solo poniendo distancia de por medio creyó que lo conseguiría.

Mina tiro las flores a la tumba, un poco apresurada, el ser madre soltera – y no porque obra de aquella desenfrenada noche, fue después, en una disque reconciliación con Kaitou que no funciono– y tener dos trabajos la consumían.

–Bueno, estamos aquí como cada año, más viejas, pero también más hermosas, ¿verdad? – le sonrió a las otras, quienes movieron su cabeza ante su actitud divertida a pesar del momento y lugar.

En la tumba se leía.

" _Para nuestro amado hijo Seiya,_

 _sus amorosos padres lo recordaran_

 _como la estrella que vino a iluminar su firmamento"_

Cada una dijo una plegaria en silencio.

–Hasta luego.

Y cada una dejo una flor en la tumba, se despidieron con una lagrima, por el ser tan joven y prometedor que partió.

:.

.:

Tiempo atrás…

–¿En verdad, en verdad deseas quedarte a mi lado? – pregunto Serena aquella mañana– antes de que me respondas, debo confesarte que soy la princesa del Inframundo, y que vine por tu alma.

–Ya decía yo que no eras de este mundo, pero eso no me importa, pues te amo.

A Serena se le salió una lagrima.

Esa mañana, el cuerpo frio de Seiya fue encontrado en su habitación.

Pero esa misma noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena, la princesa del Inframundo abrió la tumba y saco el cuerpo, no solo quería llevarse su alma, cayendo en lo prohibido, se quiso llevar todo.

Los ojos de ambos enamorados se encontraron bajo el fulgor de la oscuridad.

 **Fin**

:.

.:

.:

* * *

 _Epilogo_

Por amor a Seiya, Serena contra resto la maldición que había caído en las amigas de Seiya, y era por eso que llegaron a tener buenas vidas, después de todo, ya había sido mucho sufrimiento y sin sabores en el camino.

Taiki regreso por Lita, y con ayuda de Serena logro quedarse en la tierra, eso sería complicado, pero quedo resuelto en lo que había elegido.

Yaten no pudo hacer lo mismo, solo esperaba la promesa de Rei, que cuando fuera por la vida de Mina como la sirvienta del Óbito que era, fuera lo más cordial, total, ambos quedaron en buenos términos después de su ruptura pues la pelinegra ya bien que se entendía con Jadeite, y de preferencia que se tardará mucho en ir tras Mina, después de todo, él no tenía prisa, poseía toda una eternidad para vivir con su diosa del amor, pero esta vez no la compartiría con nadie.

.:.

Seiya nuevamente tomo la mano de Serena, como siempre la apoyaba, por eso ella había cambiado mucho, Serena ya no veía con desprecio a los humanos, ahora los veía con respeto y admiración, ellos mismos se sembraban sufrimiento, estaba de más que los seres del inframundo les agregaran más tropiezos, pero también los humanos, eran capaces de renacer de las cenizas.

–Seiya, tengo frio, ¿me acompañaras por siempre?

Él la miro con esos ojos de enamorado, eran tan íntimos, tan cercanos, y más ahora que ella le había confesado su verdadero nombre: Muerte, que por cierto, no les gustaba mucho, por eso siempre le decía bombón, a regañadientes de su querida suegra Beryl.

–Siempre- contesto Seiya, afianzando el roce de sus manos.

Y ambos caminaron hacia el portal, tratando de no llevar más desdicha a la tierra, solo reflexión, porque, ¿para qué tener una vida tan triste? Si solo se vive una vez…y después nadie sabe, ni siquiera ellos, aquellos eternos, porque al parecer, siempre había una oportunidad de cambiar y ser diferente, ser libres.

 **.*.**

* * *

 **.**

Me costo mucho terminarlo, desde que idee el fic, quería este final, donde Serena realmente "matara" a Seiya, pero que eso fuera para quedarse juntos, a los demás trate de hacerlos felices, Mina tuvo un hijo de Kaitou! Y vivio una super noche triRomantica XD, ok me calmo. Y Lita, con el grandote de Taiki :3 , Yaten y Rei terminaron, y este quedo en espera de Mina, al final solo quería que viviera una larga vida, y después, quedarse con ella del otro lado. Taiki y Serena tuvieron sus quereres en el pasado, uf! Cuanta cosa rara paso aquí. El lemon no es mi fuerte, pero hice lo que pude, espero que te haya gustado.

Y por ultimo, gracias, arigato! Por sus maravillosos reviews: **amely614, Serenity Usagi, Guest, Gabiusa Kou (ya te diste cuenta que era) gregorioabel.**

 _Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
